PS259
/ |title_ja=VS レックウザ II |title_ro=VS Rayquaza II |image=PS259.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=259 |location= Sootopolis City |prev_round=Rayquaza Redemption I |next_round=It All Ends Now I }} / or Confession During Battle (Japanese: VS レックウザ II VS Rayquaza II or 戦渦の告白 Confession During Battle) is the 259th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As they prepare to leave , confesses to that she likes him. Ruby, stunned, is too shocked to come up with a response. Before they can continue, Juan's gives the signal that tells them that it's time to leave. Jumping on top of Sapphire's , Ruby and Sapphire take off of Mirage Island. Juan calls Ruby and tells him that he, Tate, and Liza, will be staying on the island to monitor their safe exit off the island. Sapphire apologizes to Ruby about confessing to him at such a time, but points out that if she hadn't Ruby would have gone back to Johto before she could do so. Sapphire reveals that years ago, she met a boy that she really liked who had defended her from a wild attack. Hearing this causes Ruby to realize that Sapphire was the girl he met when he was younger. Sapphire describes the boy as the person who inspired her to become stronger and beat the Pokémon League before she turns eleven, just like was when he beat it. But, as Sapphire continued to help her father in his field work, time passed and she realized that she would turn eleven soon. Sapphire reveals that when she met Ruby again, it was only 80 days before her birthday, which is why she created the bet with him. Sapphire states that she is glad she made the bet, as it allowed her to get to know Ruby more, which eventually caused her to start liking him. Sapphire finishes her explanation, and asks if Ruby will stay in Hoenn and come back to Littleroot Town with her. Back on Mirage Island, Tate notices that the passage of time is becoming unstable again, like back when Ruby and Sapphire had first arrived on the island. Juan tells Ruby to not go against the flow of time. As Ruby and Sapphire struggle against the flow of time, they eventually exit and arrive near Sootopolis City. Ruby has Sapphire push the Blue Orb out of her body and summons Wallace's aircar with his Pokégear. Ruby immediately pushes Sapphire, , and off of Troppy and onto the aircar. Locked inside, Sapphire demands to know what Ruby is doing. Ruby removes his hat and admits that he likes Sapphire too, which is why he can't let her fight with him. Sapphire realizes that Ruby was the boy she met years ago. A voice appears, and asks if Ruby is finished. The voice is revealed to be , who had come to help. Ruby, with both Orbs in hand, flies on Troppy towards and with Courtney. Elsewhere, Norman heads towards Sootopolis City whilst riding on top of . The counter of the bet continues at three days. Major events * confesses her feelings to . * Ruby and Sapphire leave . * Ruby traps Sapphire in Wallace's aircar to protect her. * Ruby confesses his feelings to Sapphire and reveals that he was the boy she met previously. * Ruby goes out to fight and with . * Norman flies to Sootopolis City while riding on . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (fantasy) * * * Professor Birch (flashback) * Norman * Tate and Liza * Juan * Wallace * Steven Stone * / Pokémon * (Poli; 's; fantasy) * (Saur; 's; fantasy) * (Pika; 's; fantasy) * (Snor/ ; 's; fantasy) * (Gyara; 's; fantasy) * (Aero; 's; fantasy) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Rono; 's; flashback) * (Chic/ ; 's; flashback) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Juan's) * ( 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×3; flashback) * (flashback) * (Adventures) Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Rayquaza II - Thú nhận giữa cuộc chiến }} de:Kapitel 259 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS259 it:LGA259 zh:PS259